This invention relates to a disposable pull-on wearing article such as a disposable pants-type diaper, training pants or disposable pants for incontinent patients.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 3021190B discloses a structure of foldable disposable pants. The pants described in the Publication basically comprise a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets so as to define a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings.
In the disclosed pants, one of transversely opposite lateral regions extending between front and rear waist regions is tucked inwardly of the pants so as to be disposed between these waist regions. The other of the transversely opposite lateral regions is folded back onto the outer surface of one of the front and rear waist regions. As each of transversely opposite lateral regions is folded in a direction of the center of the waist regions of the pants, the pants in the folded up state have a substantially rectangular shape.
To unfold the pants from the folded up state, the peripheral edge portion of the waist-opening defined by the front waist region and the peripheral edge portion of the waist-opening defined by the rear waist region must be held by fingers and pulled away from each other to widen the waist-opening of the pants. These two peripheral edge portions overlap and are joined to each other, so it is not easy to insert the thumbs of both hands into the space between the peripheral edge portions and, correspondingly, wearing the pants takes much time.